What a mess!
by SweetDreamer215
Summary: After Asuma's death he left Kurenai with a baby, and that baby is in for rough time, death,and his own life as ninja, but what will hapen when things decide to change, will it be for better or for worse? HinataX? OCXOC T for safety Your choice for pairing
1. The Birth of Asuma

It was in little baby's first minuets of life in his mother's womb when tragedy hit him, he however, didn't know this. All he knew was that he could feel the depression in his mother, and it affected him. It hurt that his mother was like that and he couldn't understand.

The reason was, however, that his father died fighting against the Akatsuki. He didn't know that though. It was then when team eight and team ten found out that Kurenai was pregnant with Sarutobi Asuma's kid. It hurt Kurenai so bad that she didn't know what to do. Tsunade, the hokage, was now worried for the baby's health inside the womb.

The little boy inside his mom, tried doing what babies do when the feel their mom like that. They move. However, he didn't know that all babies do this and he remembered once his mom was ecstatic when he did that the first time. It made him happy. However, when he did it this time, she choked into a sob.

She got over it sooner or later, but the baby boy was worried so he did thing that he thought might cheer her up. He was the grandson of the sandaime, however he didn't know this, the little boy was very bright. Soon his mother's happiness was very often and she smiled whenever he kicked or moved, and soon she resembled like she ate a small melon in her close, like a cantaloupe or something.

One day she was with her team and she felt a kick. Hinata smiled when they were told, Kiba and Akamaru asked what was she going to name him.

"It could be a girl Kiba," Shino said.

"Yea so." That got a laugh from Hinata and Kurenai. Kiba smiled.

"Well if it's a boy I'm going to name him after his dad, if it's a girl I don't really know," Kurenai said. She always told Asuma "No" straight out when he said he wanted to name him after himself, but now the baby's father was gone, so she decided to name it after him, to preserve his memory. There was one name Asuma wanted for a girl that she would never use even to preserve his memory, Penelope, no way in heck would she name her daughter that, if it was a girl to begin with.

"So Kurenai-sensei how many months in are you?" asked a loud blond. She looked at Hinata who promptly blushed hearing her crush for so long, that none of them knew when it happened really. Though team eight noticed that her blush wasn't as pink as usual. Sakura was walking right next to him; Naruto's hand was clasped around Sakura's wrist. That made Hinata's heart hurt. Kiba and Shino took Hinata away saying that they had to train. Her eyes showed sadness.

"I'm seven months in Naruto-san, nice to see team seven again, hey Kakashi," Kurenai said as the rest of team seven appeared, "Hi Yammato, Sasuke-san, Sai-san," Three of them said hi Sasuke just nodded in noting it. Kurenai smiled as once again the baby kicked. Kakashi smiled looking at friends' kid.

She was very happy about her check up, the baby was defiantly a boy and he was very healthy and happy. She went to bed pleased that night, her gift from Asuma was there and he would be there watching over her and his son.

It was three in the morning when Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino got a message to meet at the hospital. They ran in and was ushered in to see there sensei in labor. Two months early, that was what the baby was. Two months earlier then expected. Kiba's hand was being squeezed and he was screaming with Kurenai. She had a very strong grip and, after the doctor said that she broke some of his fingers and carpals; that made the two women laugh. Hinata was assisting the doctor in the delivery, and Shino was filming. That was his "mission" from Kurenai.

Kurenai cursed Asuma for doing this to her, but she loved him. Dang you Asuma, she thought. Hinata coaxed Kurenai into the different things and she kept squeezing Kiba's hand.

"Woman do you want to break my hand off,"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

Finally after eight hours of labor, which is the usual time, she had given birth to a bouncing baby boy. He was very happy and bubbly. She smiled at the baby. Sarutobi Asuma the second. Named after her husband.

Team ten was invited in after that and Shikamaru was in shock. The baby had his mother's eyes and his father's hair.

"What's his name?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sarutobi Asuma the second, named after his dad." Kurenai said smiling at the baby on her lap.

Tsunade came in and she was happy both mother and son were healthy and very happy. The baby slept peacefully as Shizune made records from him. Checking any blood disease, and any other genetic diseases that might have been passed. She also checked other things like the health of the baby and mother. Tsunade saw that Sakura, and Ino was also doting over the two. She wondered what happened to Hinata.

When here eyes hit the girl, she saw that she was looking over charts and filling out a report. She must have been the one on call that night, Tsunade thought. The doctor, had fainted when the baby started coming out butt first. Hinata took over from there. At least that was what Kiba told her but with more detail then that. Hinata was diligently doing her work. She had to take the night shift because of her other jobs. She was still a ninja, but she was also working in the diplomacy field, as a chunin teacher sub, next semester taking her title as the teacher of the class, and working in the hospital, oh and on top of it all clan things. Tsunade sighed at the girl, she was always working hard no matter what always doing what she was told. How she found time to train with her team as well she didn't know, much less even have fun.

Hinata explained what had happened and Tsunade was pissed at the doctor. He should have been prepared for anything not just the usual. Kurenai smiled holding her baby close. She knew who the godparents were going to be and both happened to be Asuma's choice the only one he made correctly in her opinion. She inwardly laughed at the memory.

She and Asuma were lying on the couch watching t.v. when he said. "If we have a kid I want him to be named after me or named Penelope."

"You're kidding right?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope,"

"No kid of mine is going to be named Asuma or named Penelope come on,"

"Fine then I can choose the god parents,"

"Fine,"

"I choose Shikamaru and…"

"Kurenai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba was yelling snapping her out of her day dream.

"What gaki?!" she yelled back.

"Sheesh pms man, Tsunade asked if you knew who the god parents were."

Kurenai took a deep breath and nodded, she knew this would break some peoples hearts and not others but she had to do it. She opened her mouth and was interrupted by more people coming in for the announcement. Then she yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY ROOM GET OUT!!!" she yelled at all the new comers. Sheesh today was going to be a long day.


	2. The Godparents

A/N: I might change the story title. I'm only doing this once so yea! Oh and it will be Asuma-chan or –kun for the baby Asuma and just Asuma for the adult

Little Asuma just wriggled in his mom's grasp still sleeping like an angel. Kurenai looked at him and knew that it would be hard to give him up to anyone, if only she could stop death and bring those dead back to life. Wouldn't that be the life, but then death is supposed to be a comforting thing to some, something to look forward to, well that was what she was told.

She took a deep breath in and was about to yell, but Kiba started persisting again to know.

"Keep that up and I won't tell at all," she said calmly. Kiba shut up after that. Kurenai inwardly smiled at that, "Ok the godparents were picked by Asuma, the only thing I really let him pick out, his godfather is Shikamaru, and his godmother…..Hinata."

Everyone was shocked at the last part. Asuma-sensei from team ten chose Hinata to be the godmother. Ino didn't complain though. She was happy about that, and her best friends got to be godparents anyway so she couldn't complain anyway. She just missed her sensei. Everyone really knew that Shikamaru was going to be the godfather. It was that obvious, he was the favorite.

Hinata walked over to the baby as he was waking up. She thought Kurenai had a say in her being the godparent but she knew she wouldn't lie about something like the. The baby saw Hinata and reached its little hand toward her. She smiled and took the hand into her own causing the little baby to laugh.

"Well now that that's settled…GET OUT OF HERE SO I CAN LEAVE!" Kurenai yelled she wanted to go home. She wanted to leave but that was stopped for there was some more tests to be done.

It turned out since Asuma-chan was born prematurely he had to stay in the hospital so he could be released at a later date. He was to be released a few days later, and it was that Kurenai had to stay too. So she asked if Hinata could be her caretaker, Tsunade allowed this. The two smiled and Kurenai didn't leave her baby at all that night and fell asleep giving it to Hinata so she could put him in a crib next to her bed.

The little boy soon became a handful as she had to bring him everywhere with her and she found herself using her own team as babysitters, and learned never to leave team seven alone with her kid, Naruto took it a little too literally from what she heard the explanation. Hinata was always the one to count on with the baby though. She never let anyone get him off of his schedule that was lenient to begin with; it was only feeding at a certain time and sleeping at a certain time. Being a medic ninja had its props.

The two teams took care of the baby with much interest, especially since Shikamaru was already teaching the boy Shoji. The boy seemed smart like his parents and was bound to turn up like the old one, but his mom would not allow the smoking

She remembered telling Asuma that when, if, they had kids, he would stop smoking so he'd better enjoy it. He tried to coax her out of it but that didn't work. She sighed at that point. Would she only remember Asuma in Asuma-chan. Probably not all the Konaha 12 took time with the kid giving him a diverse time in learning all sorts of crap she didn't want him to learn. Oh well what can she do about it except get it out of his memory, but she didn't want that to happen so she let him keep his weird quarks and things that weren't like Asuma.

She always saw the baby in the morning spitting up bubbles, gurgling, and overall being a happy baby boy. He was always so bouncy and was excited to see anyone come in the room, especially his mother. Kurenai just looked and smiled at her kid whenever that would happen.

The boy was indeed a fast learner, he knew what would get his mother, and some others, to smile, and what would make the frown. He sometimes couldn't help with the frowning things though, such as a dirty diaper. He would always expect to see team eight and team ten a lot even though he never really knew, it was an innate thought in his little head. Playing with the giant dog Akamaru would get him to laugh. He would roll a ball to the big dog and then Akamaru would roll it back to Asuma-chan. Asuma-chan would giggle, and then roll it back. Akamaru loved playing because it was when Kiba and the others were training and didn't have time to play with him.

Kurenai looked at her son and at Akamaru. She clearly warned Kiba that if the dog hurt her son in anyway, the dog would be castrated and much, much more. There was always muffled laughter as both Kiba and Akamaru gulped at the prospect. So Akamaru would always be on his best behavior around the boy and only got ruff, no pun intended, when the boy hurt him, then it was a bark.

The team would train until the baby cried, fell asleep, or until it was time to call it a day. Usually it was the last one. Kurenai would look at Asuma-chan and say, "Don't you ever get tired kid!" Then she would mumble, "Just like your dad." Then she would give a small chuckle. Today though the group trained a little later and Asuma-chan just fell asleep laying on Akamaru. Kurenai had to carry him home and thought he was getting a little heavier.

Asuma-chan loved to play and the two teams, and some others of the Konoha twelve. They were forced to take turns into watching and playing with Asuma-chan, and sometimes they even took the little boy from the other person to elongate there time, but most of their time was wasted by running from the last person, who they took there time from. Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and occasionally Lee, which is surprisingly enough, would actually be there on time. Kurenai, however, intervened a lot during these times, she wanted to spend time with her kid; they were mainly used as babysitters.

During missions is when Asuma-chan would cry the most, he didn't know where his mom went, and he was too young to understand. It was when she was gone for longer then two days when the crying would start, but it ended pretty quickly when another person played with him. Pretty soon he got used to it and could stand longer and longer times alone, but it made Kurenai worry, worried that she wasn't spending a lot of time with her kid or not, worried that he would turn out cold and indifferent, so she spent more time with her kid. It just made him happier, especially since his mom brought him to training more.

Years went by and Asuma-chan grew up to be strong and healthy and was learning a lot. When he asked his mom where his father was, she choked up, and told him what happened with his father. He was sad and happy, his father died protecting the village, and him and his mother from the evils of the akatsuki, but he wondered why he was named after his father. When he asked his mom this, all she did was laugh and told him the story.

"Penelope," was all he could say, his vocabulary was limited for a three-year-old.

"Yes if you were a girl your father would've wanted you to be named Penelope, I wouldn't allow it though, we are not in another country," she sighed, "your father and his foreign names; he always loved foreign things." (AN: I'm taking a few liberties here so sorry if I offend anyone by getting my facts messed up, also nothings wrong with the name Penelope)

Asuma-chan was always hanging out with one of the Konoha 12 or their jounin sensei. Asuma-chan was very inquisitive about things, one time he poked his head into the hokage office, to find Tsunade muttering about evil paperwork and all sorts of other things, while Shizune just said keep going and other things. Ton Ton was the one to squeal that he was there. Tsunade immediately looked up and saw a distraction. She picked up the boy and started playing with him. Shizune didn't realize that she found a distraction until another person came with paper work that was when she called Kurenai to pick up her son.

Kurenai soon learned things of parenthood weren't what it was all cracked up to be. She once had to subject her son to a sleep genjutsu, or else he would've been up all night, someone gave him caffeine. She was subjected to potty training and other things that life would've been easier to be without. Her bill was also higher. Asuma wasn't there to help so things were a lot more expensive. Her food bill was always high with Asuma, but he paid the difference and now with Asuma-chan she couldn't subject him to paying, it was wrong in her standards.

Hinata always helped out Kurenai whenever she could. She even helped with the taxes acting as an accountant. Kurenai soon found out that she quit the diplomacy part of her routine giving her a lot more free time then she had. Sleeping in was one of the things she could do. She also pushed up the Medic Nin things and put it as part time.

Kurenai once offered Hinata to try out for the jounin exams, Hinata shot down the idea until Kurenai said that she though that Hinata might be able to be one of the best there. Neji already was a jounin so she didn't need to worry about facing her cousin. The Konoha jounin exams were always against each other like the finals of the chunin exam except it was jounin only in Konoha. She nodded saying she would think about it.

Kurenai found out that Hinata asked Iruka whether she should do it or not, he told her she should. When she told the students that she would be going for jounin they wished her luck and to not forget them. It was after the semester was over so they wouldn't worry about getting another teacher in the middle of the year.

Kurenai bounced Asuma-chan waiting for Hinata's answer. It was only in two months and she wanted her answer so she could train the girl. Asuma-chan could wait for a little while when they were training, she liked to think that the boy was watching, learning, while seeing them train. She loved having such a bright son.

Kurenai was ecstatic when she heard Hinata's answer, Asuma-chan laughed and clapped when she said her answer as if he understood. The two would train when Asuma-chan was a sleep. Kurenai could tell that Hinata was a lot stronger then she last saw.

She must've been taking it easy on the others, Kurenai thought. Kurenai also taught Hinata a lot of genjutsus and other things she would need. Hinata picked the things up fast; she was always a quick learner. Kurenai smiled when she saw her student not just learning but using them in a very quick way, changing them to her own style.

Naruto-san should watch out Hinata might make it up very high in life, Kurenai thought, I think she already surpassed her father's expectations.

When the two were on brake they would question each other about each other's life. Since she was no longer a genin Kurenai was no longer in charge of her, but Kurenai made it a point to still be with her team. The group would always be together, that's who they were.

"So did you pass your father's expectations?" asked Kurenai

"No I didn't father thinks I will always be a weak ninja, it's only a matter of time when until I get disowned," Hinata said, her voice hinted sadness yet she was trying to keep it like she didn't care. Kurenai frowned, and said it was time to leave and they would meet up tomorrow to train again.

Stupid Hiashi, not even noticing his daughter is clearly strong, she could probably be in ANBU right now if it wasn't for her having low confidence. It's all his fault, Kurenai thought madly. Why would he do such a thing? She was mad, what type of parent would do that to their kid. I won't do that to my son ever. No way will I let my son ever have to go through that type of torture. She made that promise to herself watching her son sleep in his crib.

I won't let him have to live or learn like that, he will be great and I'll probably spoil him to death when he does something right. She remembered the time when the team was training together and Hinata mastered the Kaiten, or when Akamaru learned how to speak, or when Kiba learned to use the ultimate form of his families jutsu, or even when Shino, well Shino was…oh now I remember something of Shino, when he let us see what's behind his glasses and big jacket. She was proud of her team and would always be proud of them, they were like her first kids, and she spoiled them when they did something right. Mainly it was going to the dango shop though, speaking of which she was getting a craving for dango right then.

A few months past and it was getting close to Asuma-chan's third birthday, when Hinata came running in and smiling.

"Kurenai-sensei arigato I passed," Hinata said smiling. Kurenai's mouth fell open she ran and hugged her student.

"Hinata I knew you could do it," Kurenai said. Kiba and Shino came in and were told. Team eight was like a huge family, nothing could separate them. Asuma-chan smiled he was quite the talker.

"Yay Hinata-nee-chan made it to joe joe," Asuma-chan was trying to say jounin.

"Jounin," Kurenai said slowly.

"Jounin yay," Asuma-chan laughed when he said it right. Hinata laughed and said thank you while hugging the boy. The group laughed and was now all jounin. Almost all eighteen too, Kurenai thought, five years since I first met the bunch of brats. She chuckled to her self.

The group celebrated Asuma-chan's third birthday it was a very happy occasion, Kurenai smiled and hugged her son. Asuma-chan just walked and played around with some of his friends, while the older people talked. Kiba gave Asuma-chan his own pet dog, which was not on Kurenai's hopes on a present. Hinata gave him an actual toy that he loved it was a plus toy and he was just squeezing it to death. Shino, well, gave her son a gift only Shino would think of; he gave Kurenai some money for schooling and other things for when he was going to be a ninja.

She smiled at her son thinking what would happen in the future, especially with her son being so much like his father.

AN: I don't know what Kurenai is going to name her kid so this is just his story so he's an OC I don't own this stuff to bad last warning I only own my own plotline and


	3. The Calm And The Storm

A/N: Ok I'm going to take a vote on who to pair Hinata with I really don't care who as long as it's in her age category, no Jiriya or Orochimaru sorry but that is way too creepy in my book. Oh and as Asuma-chan gets older the –chan is going to be dropped

Ch: 3: The Calm and The Storm

Asuma-chan lived a very happy life, everything he needed was there. Kurenai made sure that there were always things they needed. There was always enough, sometimes more. It was hard for her, she was a single mom. She sometimes got a lot of help with her old students and team ten babysitting for her; it defiantly cut down on her budget.

Asuma-chan was always hyper and lazy with them. He wouldn't want to do something because he was being lazy, but once you got him to do it, it was hard to get him to stop. Asuma-chan was very content with his life. He of course never knew of some other people's lives, the rich and famous, but he also knew of some who didn't have very much. It was around a certain mission, when team eight did a D rank and the worked at a soup kitchen. Kurenai brought Asuma-chan with her and he saw some of the people there. Visiting the soup kitchen became an annual thing around the holidays.

Asuma-chan wanted to help them out. He decided to become a ninja, one that would help people. Now these people had homes, they were not homeless, well some of them were, but they didn't have enough money for food. They had enough for a roof over their head so they could sleep at night, but not enough for food. Some stayed at a homeless shelter, and others stayed with friends, they came here and became a family and they loved it when Kurenai let Asuma-chan go, he talked to them and cheered them up. He was always happy with this part, and it made them happy and the rest of team eight happy. It was sharing at the holidays, and that's what his mom told him what the holidays were about.

At age seven, Asuma-chan started going to the academy, it would take him four years of learning so he could be the best ninja, and if he was good enough maybe even less. It was around then when his troubles started. A lot of the people there came from higher class then what he was from, had more the one parent, and they were ninjas too. Hinata came in, she subbed once in a while and since it was the start of a new semester everyone was new. Of course there's the stereotyping on the first day, but being seven it didn't really mean much. You just saw who was smart, who seemed nice, who seemed mean, and such. Asuma-chan just looked around.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Ohayo I'm Minamoto Kira,"

"Ah Ohayo I'm Sarutobi Asuma, Nice to meet you Minamoto-san," Asuma said, he was a little nervous. She laughed.

She's laughing at me I made a fool of myself, Asuma-chan thought.

"You can call me Kira if I can call you Asuma, is that ok?" she said laughing. Asuma just nodded and tried the name out, it felt a little funny since he was only used to calling people he knew very well by first name.

"Well Asuma-kun I can tell this will be a fun year," Kira said. Asuma agreed and nodded enthusiastically making Kira laugh more.

"Welcome to the new year, Iruka-sensei is on a mission right now so I'll be your sub for a week or until he gets back." Hinata said. The students cheered and Hinata laughed, "A week is at the most sorry," she said and disappointment rung clear in the class making Hinata laugh more. The class started with introducing themselves by playing two truths and a lie; little did they know this was helping them with keeping a straight face.

Asuma's first day was great for him he and Kira had a great start and would soon be friends. He told his mom energetically how his day went and was so excited about it; he couldn't wait for the next day. Kurenai laughed, she knew he would enjoy it but this much.

Hinata must be a better teacher then I thought to incorporate fun and study making it stick in the kids head more, Kurenai thought as her son showed what they learned. There was a lot of running, however.

"Well I'm glad you had fun now come on its dinner time," Kurenai said getting the young boy to the table.

Hinata walked Asuma to school everyday until Iruka came back, which was three days later.

"The mission went a little longer then expected," he said to the class. One kid spoke up, "Hinata-sensei said that it could take a week so how did it take longer?" That started a discussion of how the strengths and weaknesses of an opponent and the people on your team got into play. It was a fun day to and he met a lot more people.

Kira and Asuma became best friends and didn't care what most people thought, they would always hang out together, and there favorite place was the hokage heads. Still the two were soon joined by two more, Daiki, and his twin sister, Kumiko. Kumiko and Daiki were always together, they were almost never separated when they were together after school, only when hanging out. Asuma had a little crush on Kumiko though, and it was hidden very well.

The four would always hang out until Kumiko started to hang out with Shima and Kaigen, they were both named after there grandparents. Shima and Kaigen were also best friends with the others and they became a huge group. They were sometimes split into trios though. If there was any rivalry between them it was Kumiko and Kira fighting over a guy or seeing who was better, Shima and Daiki, and Kaigen and Asuma, they were all basically paired off though the Asuma and Kaigen didn't really care about rivalries.

It became latter knowledge that one of the group began to have a crush on Hinata which turned into nothing, Shima. She was twenty-two, and currently had a boyfriend though she never told who, but they broke up soon after two months, they saw each other as friends. Shima was practically a ladies man in the school, all the girls liked him; well except for Kumiko and Kira they liked another at the time. All four guys were dubbed popular by some people they didn't care; they were seven and just wanted to have fun. No one really cares at that age anyway.

Soon the chakra molding started and they saw one person didn't have chakra, well had really little, and couldn't mold it, but he could sure pack a punch. It was no surprise to Iruka and Hinata that Lee would take him up as a student when the boy became a gennin. He also became one of Asuma's friends, and his name was Naoto. Asuma couldn't get his name right so he had to remember Nay-oh-toe, which was surprisingly funny to Naoto. When he found out all he did was laugh.

Kurenai welcomed all of their little group, which seemed to grow by the day to her, into her home after school and they would do homework and hang out together. Soon there were nine in her home four girls and five boys.

Sheesh it looks like I'll have this years rookie nine studying in my house until they're twelve, she thought with a chuckle. Hinata also laughed at this point and helped them study and train. It became one of the groups favorite past time, to hang out and train as the first year went by.

Asuma was at the age eight, in the middle of the year, when something big happened. It was just right after school and it was raining outside, when his mother came home and a wet Hinata looking lost and sad. Asuma went and wanted to see if she wanted to talk about it, but she smiled and said no.

Asuma never saw Hinata look sad, not once in his life, he saw her hurt and cry out of frustration but never as sad as this. She didn't cry in front of him or his mom, but one night when he had to go to the bathroom, he heard her small sobs and it hurt him. He felt Hinata's pain and didn't know why she was sad. Only his mother knew and she wouldn't tell him. She kept the loyalty between her and her students. She only told Asuma that she would be fine soon and that he didn't need to worry about her.

Hinata stayed with them for two days and then smiled and said she had an apartment.

"Why aren't you going to the Hyuga compound?" Asuma asked.

"I want to live on my own away from my father and family for a while Asuma-kun, don't worry I'll be fine," Hinata said.

"You sure?" asked Kurenai, obviously his mom was worried too.

"Yeah don't worry about me if I need help I'll call someone I won't take matter into my own hands if it's to big,"

"Then you'll need a lot of help because your hands are tiny," Kurenai joked. Both women laughed and Asuma didn't really get it.

It soon became testing and Asuma had to start studying and training a lot. Kumiko got hit by a stray kunai and in a result had to go to the hospital. It hit right in the bone cracking it a little, she had to get a cast, which everyone got to sign. She was in the hospital for about a week and had to get a shot. She ended up screaming and said she would never, and she repeated, never get a shot again.

Shima resulted in a loss of his grandmother, she was the only one who told him stories of his grandfather, and they were very close as it was.

Soon things that year wasn't going right for them, the hokage, which happened to become Naruto when Asuma was five, had to do all this paper work and couldn't get around to fixing some things about the playgrounds and training grounds, which was his next thing on his to do list, that Tsunade made for him. He just mumbled things about her not doing her job when she was hokage. Tsunade just laughed and said, "You wanted to be hokage so bad now deal with the evil paperwork." Seriously who thinks of a hokage's job having to do with so much paper work? When Asuma hears this all he can do is laugh and laugh.

"Asuma-chan I got to go on a mission it will take 2-3 weeks at the most ok," Kurenai said on her way out the door. Asuma nodded and yelled good bye and good luck and Kurenai smiled and said her goodbyes and left. Asuma was there all alone until Hinata came ten minuets later from her mission debriefing to pick up Asuma.

"Hey Asuma-chan ready to go?" she asked

"Do you have to call me Asuma-chan?" a question for a question.

"Yep sorry but it's a habit," he groaned and nodded saying he was ready.

The two weeks went by fast, Hinata taught him things that he wouldn't learn until he was a gennin, and so did Shikamaru and the others. He loved being able to learn things like this. Sometime during the ending of the second week he started to get worried for his mom. Hinata was also getting worried, and he could tell. She looked out a lot towards the gates and often closed her eyes in prayer hoping something would happen. Asuma also started to worry, and it was becoming noticeable, he usually was able to hide his emotions but now it was showing.

One day the two was eating dinner and it decided to rain so they had to eat inside. The conversation was light and pleasant, and it was a very happy dinner. Then a knock came at the door. It was still a war and Hinata told Asuma to stay there, but he didn't listen. She answered the door and was in shock.

"No this can't be happening, no, it just can't," was all she could whisper. There were three people there. A medic Nin, Tsunade, and a person who was there to say something Asuma didn't remember he was just numb.

"We're sorry to inform you that Yuhi Kurenai died in a fight with Sound Ninjas on the way back from the mission. The whole team died with only one exception, he told us what happened," said the man on the end.

"I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, Asuma-chan," Tsunade said, "I'm so sorry."

Asuma's whole world just broke right there, like a stone hitting a glass window, it just shattered. He looked up and saw Hinata bend down and hug him, she was crying. He turned to the people and asked, "So my momma is never coming back?" Tsunade shook her head and mumbled how sorry she was. Hinata's neighbor across the street was getting the same talk but with Shizune there. The woman like Hinata broke down into tears, and they were so much louder.

"Her husband died, they were just married two months ago," said the medic nin she was friends with the woman. Asuma was crying still but he could still pay attention much like Hinata.

He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't, his mom said she would be home, but Hinata's tears and his own, and the woman's next door's brought him to know it was true. Their tears, and the rain, it was silently crying for their loss. His mom, why, why did she have to die? Why her? It was his only thoughts, why momma? Why? He just buried his head deeper into Hinata as she cried clutching onto him. He was all she had now; it was the same for him. They didn't have Kurenai there to be watching over them with a mother-like charm or just being with them being silly.

Momma, why did you leave, did you have to go, why? Why? Don't leave me all alone, dad's gone, I never met him he was dead before I was born, so why did you leave me? He thought.

"Asuma-chan, let's go inside. Hokage-sama, officers, thank you for telling us," Hinata said shutting the door. Asuma and Hinata went inside and started to make a little alter next to Asuma the first's.

Kurenai-sensei I hope you'll be happy in heaven, Hinata thought sadly and once again she prayed for her teacher, who was like a sister to her, a mother to her. Asuma saw she was praying and prayed too.

Maybe if I prayed more, or believed in her more, she would still be here.


	4. An End And a New Beginning

Ch 4: The New Start

Asuma was asked to identify his mother's body with Hinata. The two walked into the cave Hinata gave Asuma's hand a squeeze. They walked forward and saw the body. There were multiple cuts some seemed even life threatening, but Kurenai wouldn't die of those. Hinata saw the wound though, her throat was slashed in the very end to insure she was dead, but chakra scalpels cut her heart, lungs, and all her other internal organs in the chest cavity, some in the stomach, she died of internal bleeding, and then they had to cut her throat. Asuma stared in horror at the sight. His mother dead, and her body, he couldn't even begin to describe.

"Is it her?" a man asked calmly.

How can they be calm when they look at a body like that? Asuma thought.

"Yes it is," Hinata said, her voice was calm, but Asuma felt her hand shaking fast. Hinata-nee-chan, Asuma thought, is this, what you and mom told me being a ninja was about? Having to see the dead massacred like this?

"I hate this," Hinata said once leaving the cave, making a small boy go in to see if that is his mother, really dead, she added in thought. Asuma nodded to the hating it part.

Kurenai had to do that when she saw Asuma was dead, they have to make sure, Hinata thought, but a small boy who just lost his mother having to see the wounds that helped kill her, it's wrong, Hinata was thinking with justice. I could never say that though, I'm too weak for that, but I will raise this boy, I'm not weak on that.

Everything in Kurenai's will was mainly to Asuma, but some things were for team ten and team eight. It was Asuma's choice if he wanted to live with Hinata or Shikamaru. He chose Hinata, Shikamaru was starting his own life with the Suna nin he didn't want to impose and he had been living with Hinata for a while. The rain didn't stop since they found out about Kurenai's death, and Asuma hoped that it would end and it wouldn't at the same time, he knew it was confusing but he just thought about it.

Asuma couldn't help it he didn't was this to happen.

"Hinata-nee-chan, why do people die?" Asuma asked

"Asuma I can't really answer that, some die from old age, or any age, that they just know it's their time and they leave this earth, then there are those who die in a fight or accident, like your Okaa-san, she died from internal bleedings from chakra scalpels, they hit her heart which made it burst with blood, and it couldn't pump more to any other body part, then she kept fighting until she fell and couldn't get up," Hinata said.

"But wasn't there a medical ninja on the team?"

"Yes, but he was also fighting and died before your Kaa-san."

"Oh, how many died,"

"There was a group of eight people and only one survived," she added in a whisper, "the mission wasn't even supposed to be deathly dangerous."

"Nee-chan," Asuma whispered hearing what she added.

The funeral was to be held the next day, and it was still raining, a lot of the kids were playing in the rain, except for Asuma.

How can they have fun when people die all around them, Asuma thought. He asked Hinata and she answered, "They don't see it, and some don't even know of the things shinobi go through, some, or most have family that are just normal villagers." He accepted her answer but still wondered why they didn't know about it.

"Do they know it?"

"Perhaps I don't really know you'd have to ask a civilian that, one without shinobi parents, I'm sure the ones with shinobi parents know but don't think anything about it,"

"I guess I did that too,"

"I think so, you just never knew anyone who died that's why,"

"Oh thanks I understand a little bit now, nee-chan," Hinata just smiled warmly at the boy.

"Anytime," Asuma nodded and accepted the answer.

The funeral was, well a small one, not like the sandaime's, that's how Hinata would describe it. It was still raining and everyone was wearing black. In the very front was Asuma, holding Hinata's hand, and team eight, followed by Kurenai's friends, team ten, and team seven. Hinata resisted the urge to cry, though Asuma started to leak, he didn't sob or anything. They both left a flower there and one of her favorite things, Asuma's job was to close the case in the end. Since it was small it went pretty fast, then team eight with the help of team ten walked the casket to the burial grounds. Asuma just walked in front and she was put in, Hinata's eyes teared and the tears fell just like Asuma's. Asuma just grabbed her hand and squeezed it, like she did for him when he started. She smiled.

The last thing was that Kurenai's name was to be put on the KIA stone. It was put in and the two of them just stood there looking at it. Most people left after a little while but those two stood there looking at it. When it was only those two the rain stopped and the first rays of light was on the KIA stone, causing the two to smile.

"Asuma-kun we should go now," Hinata said. Asuma nodded and looked at the stone, he swore, if just for a moment, that he saw his mother there as an angel smiling at him.

Kaa-san I'll make you and tou-san proud of me just watch, Asuma thought, just watch.

Hinata thought, leaving, I'll take care of him sensei, with my life. She grabbed Asuma and put him on her back and the two walked home.

They took all of Kurenai's and Asuma's, his father's and his, stuff into Hinata's apartment which was a little bigger, and they sold the house.

"Too many memories," said Asuma. Hinata nodded, she would not force the boy to live through that. Hinata sold it and got a hefty sum and it would be spent for Asuma, for whatever he wanted to do.

Soon he started the ninja academy and he would always be a little late, like one second at the least, he was looking at the KIA stone and just stared, sometimes he thought he saw something move when he was turning but he shook it off.

The teacher wouldn't mind if he was just a little bit late in the beginning, but soon he did. When Hinata got a letter, she put a plan into action. She woke him up earlier and they both left to the KIA stone and left together, all of this after breakfast, then he got there on time.

One time she went in on accident and heard the whole class yell, "Hinata-sensei!" She smiled and said good morning. Her eyes were a little saddened and the teacher, Iruka, asked if she could watch the class for a while.

She still played sub once in a while, and the class enjoyed it. Even Asuma did, and the years passed slowly for them both.

Missions were less difficult and she chose to do a lot but they weren't as high paying or dangerous like they used to.

Class went on for Asuma and he just wondered why there was a lot of repeating lessons.

Then came the time of truth for Asuma, the final exam before getting into a team. He was excited and asked Hinata if she would help him study, of course she said yes.

She taught him all the things especially with chakra control and everything else that he would probably be, and with the practice he was getting he realized what he wanted to be.

"Hinata-nee-chan I figured it out, what I want to be," Asuma yelled excitedly.

"What Asuma-chan," he grumbled hearing that

"I want to be like Kaa-san and Tou-san, a genjutsu specialist and a brass knuckle blade specialist, and what ever else Tou-san did,"

"Oh so being lazy is included in that?" Hinata joked.

"He was lazy too, like Shikamaru-nii-san, wow I got the best parents to be like, I am so going to enjoy being lazy," Hinata laughed.

"You can be lazy after you become specialists ok," He mumbled.

"Is that an ok, or am I going to do something,"

"Ok, ok!!!" he yelled fully knowing what she meant, he hated that she knew he was ticklish.

That'll keep him going for a while, Hinata thought, just enough to get him so he can be lazy later. Asuma was an obedient kid and once he makes a promise he would stick with it, well unless it was something he knew he really didn't have to do like tying his shoes, whenever he go the kind that requires that, who does that anymore.

"Oh and you are not smoking got it!" Hinata almost yelled.

"Fine when I'm older I will,"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Fine when your older and no longer living with me," Asuma smirked he got his way. He didn't know the smoking part though, was it his mom or his dad that smoked, he never saw his mom so he figured his dad.

He had to stay with Shikamaru for a week while Hinata was on a mission. When he asked to see the gennin picture, Shikamaru brought it out and there it was, his dad with a cigarette in his mouth, much like Shikamaru had.

"Hey Shikamaru-nii-san, how come your not smoking in this picture?" He asked he had always seen Shikamaru with a cigarette in his mouth and had it even before he was born.

"I started after your father's death," Shikamaru stated lazily. However, Asuma noted the tension and backed off the subject.

"Hey Shikamaru-nii-san how about a game of shoji?" That made Shikamaru look at the boy and smile, he was defiantly his father's child.


	5. The Exam

A/N: I decided to write in double space so ha

Ch 5

Hinata was worried for her charge, today was the exams to become a genin. She was worried for him though she knew she shouldn't be. He would be fine, she knew that, but still she was worried for him. It was also the fact that he was almost like her brother, but since she was raising him it was also as if he was her son, in some sense. She looked out the window, worrying would do her no good, especially since she had a mission a little later on. She worried about the little boy that was for certain.

"Hinata-chan come on time for the mission," a loud Inuzuka yelled and a enormously loud bark right after.

"Coming Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun, Shino-kun," The blue-haired woman yelled down while running.

"Thought you would take forever," Kiba said jokingly, to bad Hinata ruined it and apologized, Shino waked Kiba on the head for it. Hinata laughed.

To say that Asuma wasn't nervous, was to say that Naruto didn't like ramen, he was nervous like heck. So far he had to do a test, like a final exam and then he had to do a jutsu which he won't find out until he gets there, and watch it will be his worse one. Now, he was average at a lot of jutsu but for one. He tried to remember what Hinata told him, to relax and try his best, and with that he couldn't fail. He wondered what would happen if he didn't have ninjutsu or genjutsu. Would he only rely on taijutsu or would he not even be a ninja. He thought of almost everything but the test, that was until the written part was passed out. He almost left when he saw it, but he closed eyes and breathed in and started answering the questions. Hey this isn't so hard, he thought. He smiled at the thought and kept going, and his thoughts added, so studying actually does work I thought Hinata-nee-chan was lying to me.

It was his turn to go up for the other part of the test, he was nervous, ok he was a wreck. He saw Iruka-sensei sitting there with another chunin and a whole bunch of headbands on the table.

"Ok Asuma, show us kawarimari and bushin," said Iruka.

Dang he had to choose kawarimari, Asuma thought, his worse jutsu. When he did it he just ended up bringing not a log or something like a normal one but something huge. Asuma first did bushin and three doppelgangers showed up. Then here came the moment of truth kawarimari. He preformed the hand seals correctly but he ended up having a table stick in his place. Iruka shook his head and thought, At least he's getting better last time he brought Akamaru, how can he summon things anyway. It was a fleeting thought but the boy passed, barely. Asuma jumped up for joy he was happy.

After school he arrived home to tell Hinata. She cooked his favorites in celebration. She said her mission was easy but she looked tired in everything she did which was very rare for her.

"Nee-chan, are you ok?"

"Hai don't worry about me, your now going to have to worry about yourself a lot more you're now a genin. Be careful," Hinata said.

Dang I hate it how she can do that, Asuma thought after dinner realizing that she changed the conversation all together. She did that to him almost anytime she didn't want to talk about something and so discreetly too.

That night when he went to sleep it was old memories playing, one when he first started living with Hinata. He was walking with her buying groceries, but the people were talking, only saying what they thought not even really listening to themselves but these were all true for he heard Tenten and Temari talking about it, they were Hinata's best friends.

"Hina-chan," Tenten happened to say, "She's so sad these days."

"What happened it's been a while since I've been here," the sand kunoichi asked.

"It happened all this year, she was disowned from her family, said she was too weak, Kureani-sensei died, she was like a mother and the only parent really to Hinata, leaving her with a kid, and" the last part was a whisper but he heard something with Naruto in it.

"I'LL KILL HER," Temari yelled.

"Shush," Tenten said. Then Temari was murmuring about some thing with the work pink in it. He saw Hinata her eyes downcast and then heard him yell her name. Immediately her face looked up and smiled when she saw him.

"Konichiwaa Asuma-chan,"

"Asuma not Asuma-chan," Asuma yelled, and Hinata laughed picking him up and carrying him piggyback all the way to the house.

He woke up and was breathing a little heavy, he calmed himself down. What happened with Rokudaime-sama, and he just got his office too, so it was four years ago when it happened, Asuma thought trying to figure it out, and he knew it had to do with a girl. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Hinata cooking.

"Ohayo Nee-san," Asuma said groggily. She chuckled, "Ohayo Asuma-chan,"

"Asuma not Asuma-chan!" he yelled now up.

"Hai, hai," she said nonchalantly while laughing. He sat down and Hinata put the food on the table.

"Two more days until you find out your jounin sensei right?" she asked.

"Mhmphm," Asuma said his mouth full, he got a light hit on the head.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Asuma," Hinata said. He swallowed and started talking excitedly about it. He was very excited to be part of a genin team. He finished and asked Hinata if she would help him train and she obliged. Then a bird flew around her and she said she had to go. Wonder where? Asuma thought, oh well back to training.

Hinata quickly went to the hokage's office.

"Rokudaime-sama," she said, Naruto was to say shocked would be an understatement, he never heard her not say Naruto-kun, but the last time she and him met and talked was three to four years ago.

"Ah Hi Hinata-chan," he said trying to start up a conversation.

"Hokage-sama if this is not important then please let me leave I am a busy person and I have a kid to look after," Hinata said, her eyes closed.

Keep them closed Hinata, don't show emotion, she thought trying to control all the emotions flowing through her, Dmn period, she thought.

"Oh yea so you applied for a team this year," she nodded and there conversation was confirmed and she left. Her heart always ached and broke no matter what when she saw or talked to him so she was avoiding him, and she totally forgot that now of all times she would have to see him more. She ran out and went to a training ground and started to pound a pour tree.

"Hyuga," Hinata turned her head and glared, the person was shocked he never saw her glare.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

Asuma was running into the house because it was raining. He only hoped that this time Hinata didn't leave a window open like last time. Some weird custom she got from a mission it's to invite a storm in or something like that. Hinata walked in twenty minuets after her whole body soaked from the rain. Asuma ran up to her obviously worried for her. She placed her hand on his head and smiled. She shut all the doors and windows tonight.

"What about inviting a storm in?" Asuma asked. She laughed.

"Asuma-chan not tonight maybe next time, you got freaked the last time when a lightning bold was close and hit the top of the hokage mountain," Hinata said. His ears turned a little red but that was it. Never the less Hinata the queen of the blush noticed and she teased him about it.

It was the day he was finally a ninja he took his picture and he went to the school. There Iruka-sensei told the teams he was on team seven with his best friend Kira, and his other friend Shima

"Team Eight Kumiko, Kaigen, and Tsubasa"

"Iruka-sensei why did Kumiko/Daiki and I get together," both twins asked at the same time.

"You need to be separated to show individual growth," Iruka replied, rubbing his head like he had a headache, they both Oh'd and nodded.

"Team Nine," Asuma didn't pay attention until Naoto's name was called for team twelve

"Naoto, Karin, and Daiki," that finished the twelve genin groups. "Now well wait for your Jounin sensei after lunch" Iruka finished, the whole group went out to eat most with there own team. Except for teams seven, eight, and twelve, they hung out all together. Shima and Asuma were acting stupid and started to mock fight. Then they had to go back for the sensei thing, how boring Asuma thought. Slowly all the senseis came in and they decided to wait until they all got there. One of the first to arrive was Lee, ok he was the first, another was Hinata, she was fourth or fifth. When she came in all the class yelled, "Hinata-sensei!" Some of the jounins joked with her saying things they couldn't hear but she laughed. Soon they were waiting for one person. Hinata was getting tired and so was the other jounins. Just as one was about to summon something the final sensei came in.

"Sheesh you're getting as bad as Kakashi," Hinata scoffed when she saw the person. Soon all of them took there teams and left.

"Team Eight, your with me," Hinata said. The three smiled and yelled yes in a self victorious way. So I'm not with Hinata-nee-chan, Asuma thought. The final jounin took team seven to the place where the original met.

"Introduce yourselves," The jounin said, he was obviously bored. All three new genin got a cold sweat, this would be a long genin period


	6. The Real Genin Exam

A/N: So does anyone like the double space and I need more votes for the Hinata pairing come on people vote your little hearts out please. Oh and you can chose Asuma's pairing too, Kira, Kumiko, Karin or someone who will show up in the future, and to be honest I didn't plan for them to come out as all K opps

(Pretend there's a line here)

Asuma didn't know what the heck his new "sensei" just said.

"Say what," Shima asked a little annoyed.

"Describe yourself," team seven's "sensei" looked at the blank expressions on their faces, he sighed, "You know, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals." By then he lost them, Asuma was looking up at a bird, Kira was looking at the ground, and Shima well he fell asleep.

They are not like the original team seven, there new "sensei" thought.

"Oy!" he growled. All three snapped there head to see him.

"Why don't you show us, and give us information about you, since you are our new sensei," Kira said almost glaring at the man. He sighed.

"Fine, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'll be your new sensei along with Inuzuka Kiba, since were both in ANBU and being forced to take this we will both be training you, one will be on a mission, the other will be with you. I like almost nothing, I dislike almost everything, I had an ambition, and my hobbies are my hobbies," he said slightly ripping off Kakashi. All three of his students growled.

We only learned his stupid name, they all thought. He pointed to Shima and told him to go first.

"My name is Ongaku Shima, I like I don't know, I hate my sister, my hobbies, training, I guess, and my goal, is my goal only," Shima didn't give almost any real personal information, the two others nodded getting his drift, they didn't know if they could trust this "Sasuke-sensei" it sounds to weird. Kira went next.

"My name is Minamoto Kira, I like the color blue, I hate your hair, my hobbies, reading and training duh, and my goal, hmm is a soccer goal, that's my goal," she said with a smile just being sarcastic the whole time, and the two boys laughed.

"Interesting," Sasuke murmured; he was impressed that they weren't giving out real information, just by following his example of not giving out any of his, "Next." Asuma was staring out at the bird again, it wasn't a hawk symbolizing the meeting, but it was one of Hinata's birds flying over their house.

"Dobe wake up," Shima yelled,

"Urusai Shima no baka" he yelled snapping out of it, "Oh it's my turn, Umm I'm Sarutobi Asuma, I like food and stuff, I dislike nasty food and stuff," the others were chuckling they knew about the food, especially with curry one time, "my hobbies is taking care of the birds with Hinata-nee-chan, and my goal is to I don't really have one so yea," He stared back up at the sky confused about that bird.

"Well I'll say you're all interesting, I'll give you that, tomorrow you have a mission, survival training," instead of asking why they all sort of glared at him.

"Why," Kira's voice asked in a mad voice.

"Because out of the twelve teams that passed only nine is allowed to actually be a genin think of the exam something to see if you can make it or not, now is the real test. Oh and the failure rate is 66, don't eat breakfast and see you at five in the morning at training ground three."

"Wait," Shima said before he could leave, "this is going to be one of those things where you don't show up huh?" He smirked, but Sasuke-sensei just left.

"So you wanna go to my house?" Asuma asked. The others shrugged and walked there. When they got in they saw team eight and twelve sitting there on the couch all with tea.

"We were waiting for you bakas," Kumiko said smiling.

"What are you doing in my house?" Asuma asked.

"I invited them Asuma," Hinata's voice said he turned and saw her gently smiling, like always, carrying a tray of tea. She put them on the table and motioned it was for them. The three thanked Hinata and drank it. There was also some other things like dango and cookies on the plate to. She made another batch when the third team arrived, team twelve.

"Welcome back," Hinata said smiling; it turned out Lee was with them.

"Ahh Hinata-chan your youth is splendidly, shinning, brightly today," Lee said in a Gai impersonation.

"Arigato Lee-kun, demo aren't you, Neji-nii-san, and Tenten-chan supposed to be training today after your meeting with your students," she reminded him.

"Ahh Hinata-chan the way you remember things it is so youthful and that is the best thing ever Gai-sensei would be proud. You and your youth," he said hopping out the window, Hinata chuckled.

"So how was your first day as genin?" Hinata asked the three.

"Confusing," said Shima, Hinata laughed, causing Shima's ears to turn a little pink.

"We had fun, we just introduced ourselves tomorrow is our real test," Daiki said.

"Same here," Kumiko said as Kaigen just nodded. Hinata chuckled and told them that they should go home and get some sleep, their discussion lasted until ten at night.

The next morning Asuma woke up and ate breakfast like usual, Hinata left at the same time. Well she won't be late, Asuma thought remembering Shima's words. He left the house and got to the training grounds at the same time as the others.

"Hey Asuma-kun, Shima-kun," Kira said happily.

"Ohayo," said a half asleep Asuma.

"Morning," said Shima mad having to wake up so early thinking, if he's late I'll kill him.

Kira and the others sat and wait, and waited and sat. Soon it was eleven o'clock and everyone was mad and hungry. Sasuke-sensei finally came, a dog behind him, and another person as well.

"Kiba-san," Asuma said shocked.

"Ah Asuma-kun, Hi, how's Hinata-chan doing," Kiba asked.

"Nee-chan's doing fine, what are you doing here,"

"Ah He didn't tell you," Kiba said pointing to Sasuke, when the others shook there heads he finished, "I'm your second sensei." Akamaru barked, "ohh and Akamaru here is my partner." The group smiled at Kiba, at least they wouldn't have two stuck up teachers, like Sasuke.

They had to get two bells from Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru watched and said where they were if they were too visible, and most of the time fell asleep. They started to attack Sasuke and as a team, they passed one part of the exam without knowing it.

"Hey does something look funny about the bells?" asked Kira. Shima and Asuma nodded and looked, soon all three cut off there chakra circulation and yelled Kai. Sasuke-sensei was still there but the bells weren't.

"A ninja must see beyond," Shima started as the other two finished the sentence. They looked at Kiba who had a genjustu over him, he was hiding the bells. The group then ran of and came up with a plan.

Sasuke-sensei came right when he heard, that's when we get them.

"What a good plan," he said obviously faking it. Asuma kicked for his legs but Sasuke jumped, while that happened Shima did a high kick as Kira did **Katon ****Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **** Then the group ran off.**

**"He was bluffing," Kira said.**

"If he really knew, he would know that, that was part of the plan," Shima said.

"He probably got there for the end, alright lets do this," Asuma said.

"Hai," the other two said as they split off.

Kiba was relaxing, head on Akamaru, ten minuets left, and I bet they still didn't notice, he thought.

"Sheesh Kiba-sensei, this is hard, do you think you could help us out?" Asuma asked. Though Kiba was wanting to he shook his head no and said that they would have to do this on there own. Asuma then decided just to talk to Kiba and ask him questions like, what was nee-san like when they were little. A kunai came whirling at Kiba, he dodged it but the aim was overall excellent. Kira stood there and had circus throwing knives in her hand as Asuma had regular kunai in his.

"Hand over the bells Kiba-sensei," Shima said from behind him with shuriken in his hand, all three ready to fire. Kiba tried to make a run for it, but Kira threw her knife. It was accurate and hit him in the calf. As she threw another, Sasuke and Kiba saw that it had to make a full rotation before it hit, making it accurate, but not as harmful. The next one Kiba tried stopping before the rotation but that left a cut, and it was deep. Asuma threw a kunai at Sasuke and it hit a bell and pinned it to a tree.

"Two bells left," Shima said. This time there actually was three bells.

"Seems like they figured it out huh Uchiha?" Kiba asked.

"Seems so," Sasuke said. The three got into a fighting position ready to fight Kiba. Kira ran and leapt forward her feet landing on Asuma and Shima's hands they pushed her up and she flipped bringing down a knife toward Kiba. Shima and Asuma then started running with their knives also drawn and both aiming and running at the same speed. Kira struck first aiming for the front part of the belt loop that held two bells. She hit then Shima also hit completely knocking off the bells, one disappeared. The bell rang.

"Sorry you didn't pass," Kiba said. Shima had a bell and so did Kira.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asked he was sitting on Akamaru and had the bell that was hidden on Akamaru's leash in his hand.

The two teachers couldn't believe it, this group passed.

"You pass," said Sasuke.

"You didn't have to make it monotone," Shima said.

"Did you here that, we passed, you never stick three best friends from the beginning on a team together," Asuma said. "Or prepare to get you butt handed to ya," all three genin said together smiling.

"Now where's our food?" Kira asked. The two boys laughed.


	7. B ranked mission

I want to thank all those who wrote responses to the chapters of _What a Mess! _Thanks so much

Thanks to WarRain, NinjaGirl, and white eye fox, WarRain your vote has been recorded so keep that in mind, I'm trying to get more votes so yea

sorry for taking so long as well

* * *

Chapter 7

The missions were pretty easy but the group didn't complain, and they learned. When they were asked why they didn't ask for harder missions and such.

"Were just genin, trainees if you will, we follow orders not question them, though we might in our head, but usually they are for our own good," Shima said.

"Thank you Shima-kun the diplomat," Kira said sarcastically and gave him a friendly push. The group smiled and then looked back at Sasuke who was training them for the day. Sasuke just stared at them thinking, these guys are different from all the other team sevens.

"Plus Hinata-nee-chan drilled it into our heads when ever she would train us," Asuma said and all three laughed at it. They remembered it all two well, they questioned and she made their training so much harder, then she explained why.

"If your on a battlefield you do not have time to waste arguing with you commander, you do what your told, or you just might get killed, if you don't like the order, like killing an innocent bystander then leave and ask for another commander on the way back, but usually you'll have to do just that." The three looked at her seeing as she spoke, knowing that it was from some battle she had and someone got killed from not following an order.

"Don't be that person ok, I don't want to see any of you at a funeral by dying like that, it would be a waste of time and talent, especially all of yours and your generation, I have high hopes for you guys," She smiled and they smiled back, they new there was no sugar coating of those words. Asuma nodded and the others followed his start.

"Good because if you get yourself killed then I won't ever speak to you again," she joked, causing the rest of them to laugh.

The three smiled from that experience and looked at Sasuke in the eye, he was shocked that Hinata would ever be like that, Maybe she changed, he thought, maybe, probably not.

The group went for another mission and saw Naruto the hokage over and over.

"I'm requesting a C ranked mission for these three, maybe a B if Kiba or I decides to come along." Naruto gave Sasuke a funny look and said, "Fine a C ranked mission, they have to wait for the B ranked and above." The three gennin looked at the man shocked while he just gave a small smirk-smile.

"See patience does work," a voice said behind Sasuke making him shocked, he didn't sense a person, Hinata was standing there with her own team. The two groups ran together and started to talk, Asuma gave Hinata a quick hug.

"Now team I told you patience and look Sasuke-san's team have a C ranked mission, now I guess I can request a C or B ranked,"

"Really Hinata-sensei, your not pulling our leg, are you?" Kumiko asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. The Hokage, Naruto, gave them a C ranked mission. Asuma saw that Hinata's eyes were cold and her disposition was not as cheery as usual. Kiba came busting in a few minuets later and he was shocked by seeing Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" he yelled picking her up and spinning her in a circle.

"Hi Kiba-kun,"

"It's been awhile,"

"Shino, you, Akamaru, and me trained just this morning Kiba-kun," She laughed as he "remembered", "your so silly Kiba-kun." Asuma watched as Hinata laughed, and then he looked at Naruto who was shocked.

"Hey why don't we do a mission our two teams together, we could do an undercover B ranked maybe?" she asked her eyes directing to the hokage, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Naruto didn't notice this though.

"Sure why not as long as both jounin for team seven is there," Kiba agreed automatically and Sasuke agreed to.

"However, why undercover?" Naruto asked Sakura came in and heard, "Naruto you didn't know Hinata does a lot of those and others." That shocked everyone even Asuma, Hinata just smiled.

"I suppose I do them but there mainly ANBU things, ya know for distraction while the others get there target," She replied. Sakura smiled. They got the stats of the mission and decided to leave in the morning.

Asuma and Hinata walked home together, Asuma on Hinata's back, piggy back ride, he hadn't done that in a long time. He smiled at all the old memories, and Hinata saw and asked what he was thinking about. He told her non-reluctantly. Hinata laughed at the memories too, they were funny and they were also about them. The two walked down the streets, both remembering things then telling them to each other. Hinata even told Asuma about when he was a baby, how she would be the only one, besides his mom, and Shikamaru, who could hold him and quite him instantly, sometimes it took a while. It seemed to her that he knew that she was his godmother.

The next day they got to the gates and started to get ready, each had got their own profile to hide under. The kids would be Hinata's, Kiba's, and Sasuke's siblings, and they were to get information while leading a princess back to her homestead. Then they would be bodyguards for the ball and the coronation. Most of this would rely on the genin team, Hinata wanted to make sure they worked. For the ball they were all (Kiba and Sasuke didn't know how to as well) to dance. Hinata laughed, these two went on ANBU and undercover and they didn't know how to improvise for dancing. Let's just say they had two left feet. The genin though, they were very good at picking things up.

"Hinata-chan why do we have to learn how to dance," Kiba asked

"Kiba-kun you will need it for missions sooner or later besides I think there is at least one time were a ninja has to do an undercover mission that is something embarrassing, this just happens to be it for you and Uchiha-san," Hinata summed up with a smile.

The morning they met there employer a girl about age sixteen with red hair and green eyes. She seemed distracted, but smiled and offered her name none the less. Haname of the metal village. (specialized in mining) Kiba tried flirting didn't end up too well.

"Nice to meet you Haname-hime, I am Hinata and this is my team, Kumiko, Kaigen, and Tsubasa. The one you hit was Inuzuka Kiba, he and Uchiha Sasuke are in charge of the other genin team, Shima, Asuma, and Kira."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the princess said with the right bow for there status, which Hinata and her students returned with the correct bow as well. The princess smiled, clearly Hinata had been with and taught how to be with others of her stature.

"Ah, Hinata, I remember that name, weren't you the heiress of the Hyuga clan, oh I'm sorry, but I met you once," Haname said with true sympathy and heart.

"I believe your better then they are anyway," Haname said with a smile.

"Arigato Hime-sama," Hinata said smiling. "May I suggest we leave perhaps at the end of the week, for supplies and other things." Haname nodded.

During the week they trained and Haname watched while playing with Akamaru. Hinata and Haname would also train on a thing even Sasuke didn't recognize.

"Nee-chan," Asuma asked, "Is that the pike you told me about."

"Hai, we'll be riding horses Asuma-chan, so incase enemies on horses come we can get them for some of us will be on foot too, so well need to be careful." Asuma nodded he was excited to say the least but even more so that he was going to leave the village for the first time.

"Nee-chan, will you teach me how to use it?" he asked, and Hinata got a true smile and nodded.

"Of course Asuma-chan,"


	8. Memories and the start of the mission

Ch 8: The starting and past memories

The group just looked around as they waited for Hinata and Haname-hime, who they were escorting to the metal country. Asuma was sitting there patiently he was beginning to learn the pike and it was pretty hard, the weight was unexpected and other things were going on and he was tired. Hinata drilled him over and over until he almost collapsed, or did he actually collapse, he couldn't remember. He and Hinata visited the grave of his mother before they went out; she was buried right next to his father, and her husband, Sarutobi Asuma the first. Then Hinata and he went separate ways for a little while.

Asuma had to admit he felt a little weird holding a pike in his hands and knowing the others would look at him weird, so when he showed up he put a genjustu on it. He was also waiting for Hinata, what could she be doing. Okaa-san, what is Hinata-nee-chan doing, she's taking to long.

A few minuets later Haname-hime and Hinata appeared her students following after her snickering. In her hands she was pulling Sasuke and Kiba, Akamaru treaded by her as if Hinata was his true master. His team couldn't help it they busted out laughing, these jounin were being pulled by a girl. He knew his Nee-chan was strong, but not that strong. Haname-hime laughed at something Hinata said. She smiled as she saw the others.

"Next time don't be late," she told the two men as a warning. Kiba apologized, and Sasuke hmphed or something like that Asuma couldn't really tell. Akamaru licked Hinata, the huge dog that he is. Hinata just pet him.

As they were walking Asuma heard her humming something,

"Nee-chan what are you humming," Asuma asked. She smiled and everyone looked at her.

"Something from a long time ago," she said

"Ahh I remember that song now," Kiba yelled, "You would sing it to Asuma to get him to sleep when he was a baby. He wouldn't go to sleep unless his mother, or Hinata was there, or the lazy bum Shikamaru not that I think about it. Hinata would always get him to sleep with that." Kiba explained.

"Now I remember, you still sing it sometimes," Asuma said. "Fairytale," Kira said startling everyone, "You sang it when all of us were little sometimes humming when everyone would be working when all of us would listen,"

"Oh so why didn't you do the work while listening then hmm," she said with a laugh.

"Hinata-chan will you sing it, I haven't heard it in a long time," Haname asked.

"That is if I don't butcher it." Hinata joked, all the genin looked at her with a smile they liked the song "Here goes nothing,"

"I will tell you a story while you are in bed

You're just a baby but you'll understand

Babies can see things that others can't do

And the teach us something new

In your eyes open wide there's a whole world to feel

All turns around it's a dream or its' real?

Welcome to Earth now you are part of the show

And I want to let you know

THERE IS A FAIRYTALE FOR YOU

HOPING YOUR DREAMS THEY WILL COME TRUE

AND IF YOU FIND THE WAY

PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU

THERE IS A FAIRYTALE FOR YOU

HOPING YOUR DREAMS THEY WILL COME TRUE

AND IF YOU FIND THE WAY

PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU

LIFE DOESN'T GIVE THE BEST

SO FIND THE REST IN YOU

If your love is true

So the years will soon pass and you'll grow old and wise

Some fairytales will be turned into life

You'll have to find out the right thing to do

And what burns inside of you

There will be someone whole try to change the way you live

But never mind baby just stand still

And for this reason I'm singing this song

Hoping that you will be strong

THERE IS A FAIRYTALE FOR YOU

HOPING YOUR DREAMS THEY WILL COME TRUE

AND IF YOU FIND THE WAY

PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU

THERE IS A FAIRYTALE FOR YOU

HOPING YOUR DREAMS THEY WILL COME TRUE

AND IF YOU FIND THE WAY

PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU

LIFE DOESN'T GIVE THIS BEST

SO FIND THE REST IN YOU

If your love is true---

If your love is true----

If your love is true--- ---- ---

For you"

Hinata gave out a sigh and the genin clapped. She then laughed and sent out a command, "Go check the perimeter see if there is anyone there team eight," The three left. Kiba came by and hugged his friend saying that her singing was wonderful.

"No ones there Hinata-sensei," her team reported. Hinata nodded her head and they smiled. Asuma was shocked to say the least, this team had great skill they scouted already, but what he didn't notice was Hinata was watching with her byakyugan. She could only smile when she saw they had no harm done to them. Haname-hime was talking with Hinata as the escort progressed, Hinata made sure both teams checked and even sent some on practicing justu while the others were on patrol.

"Kiba-kun, Uchiha-san you should really put your team to work. Otherwise I might take them from you," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, they then sent there team for sentry duty. The group was just walking and setting up camp. When both teams asked why Kiba answered, "There is no reason to move faster then we need and were conserving time, Hinata-chan and I learned this while we were genin." Hinata nodded. Then they started asking about their sensei genin days, and even Haname-hime asked a few questions.

From what Asuma observed, he gathered that Haname-hime was a pessimist and a pacifist. She gathered what she needed and didn't take anymore; she was also quiet and seemed very friendly with Hinata-nee-chan. Though that didn't bother him, what bothered him was that she practically stayed away from all of the men, and kept to Hinata, as if she was afraid of being contaminated. When he asked Hinata she told him in a hushed whisper that Haname-hime was afraid of men for thing that happened when Haname-hime was a little girl. Something to do with abuse, he couldn't follow his mind was going back to something else.

Soon Asuma was also wondering, the next day, why Hinata was acting uptight. She sensed something, soon Asuma sensed it too and so did the others. A small village appeared and they were under siege by bandits. Hinata did quick hand signs to her team and they nodded and went off with Hinata. Sasuke and Kiba did the same with there teams, quickly and very quietly they rapped up all the bandits before they could hurt anything. Soon all were tied up and there horses picketed.

"We'll be taking your horses," Kiba said.

"Pah go ahead those we took from someone and been nothing but trouble." A man said. Asuma held his pike in his hand and he had gutted a man from his horse leaving the horse alive, the horse went over and lisped the boy on the shoulder giving him a whole bunch of spit on his shoulder. The horse was a paint from what he could tell and also a boy. Asuma looked and the horse gently butted his head against Asuma's, he was a light mare, and very friendly at that, how could these men think that these were beasts.

A strawberry roan went to Kira, it complemented her, he thought. There was a lot of chestnut mares and those went to the rest, he didn't really pay attention, but what did catch his eyes was Hinata with her horse. It was black with white on the hooves area and white going on the main and tale as stripes with black. The rest was black of the horse as well. The bandits were horrified as the horse came by them and walked next to her. Asuma went over with his new paint, the other horse went and lisped Asuma's hand when he held it out.

"She's bewitched that horse,"

"So did the boy,"

"Those two were the wildest of the bunch,"

"They were all wild though," were the hushed whispers of the men. All the group heard this, soon Haname-hime came out and had the other, the third wildest horse with her he was still mad but was calm under the princess' touch. Both girls smiled.

"Asuma-chan I told you we were getting horses, here they are." Hinata smiled. Asuma laughed, this was the place they were going to buy them, got them for free.

"Not bad for the first day of the mission," Kiba said, "Time for sleep." Hinata laughed and told him he was being silly and it was the start of the second day. The second day, however wasn't what they expected at all, ok neither was the first, but that's besides the point.

A/N: Thank you to Dark-Angel Justice (Annon.) for reviewing; your review is greatly appreciated, thanks to all of you who reviewed earlier as well


	9. The Second Day Reviels the Truth

The second day wasn't what any one expected, they road on the horses, and sometimes they sparred, and it was relatively boring. Some times Cloud, Hinata's horse, would go and bite Sasuke or Kiba on the arm. It always made Hinata laugh. The two got a long great, so did the others and their horses. They also kept a relatively slow speed.

"Look at them," said one person, "all comfortable and smug, thinking nothing can happen to them." Another laughed. The whole group of people smirked and jumped the unsuspecting travelers. Two seconds later the whole group was tied up and was sitting on the ground. Asuma brushed off his hands, giving off a wolfish grin, the men shivered. How could they not know we are ninjas does the glaring metal headbands not give us off as ninja, he thought. Asuma felt pressure on his shoulder and twisted the arm only for his to be twisted in counter. Hinata smiled at him and he shyly smiled back. Sasuke nodded at his three students and to Hinata's, they took care of this group all by themselves, no help from the jounin.

Let's just say that was the start of it, soon that same day, people were attacking left and right, they couldn't pass a village without stopping a brawl, and also Hinata's team made stops frequently to learn things about the history of certain plants and aliments, fighting styles, and weapons. Haname even joined in on this. Asuma and his team also joined.

Hinata, at the end of it all was looking at the ground hitting her head on her hand. Asuma wanted to go over but Kiba put a restraining hand on him and went to her. She told him something, it was in her soft voice, the voice she usually used, but this time it seemed softer, quieter, and like she didn't want anyone to hear. Asuma felt a hand go on his, and the years of training kicked in, he pulled the person doing a throw, the person countered with another throw with pivoting; then a fight started to brawl out of counter attacks. That is until Asuma threw his attacker, he was blindsided the whole time so he couldn't see.

"Sheesh Asuma, you think you would recognize a comrade or something," Kumiko said who got up from doing the correct way to fall. She smiled. Both were fighting from habit, they used to train with Hinata like that all the time. He apologized and smiled back. Kumiko shook her head.

He decided to ask what the mission was about besides escorting Haname-hime.

"Haname-hime is an actress, and we worked together once. We are going to be in her show, there are people trying to kill her. It probably reminds you of the land of snow mission right Uchiha-san, well it's nothing like that. She is an actress who does plays not films, so she is not as known, people are after her crown, so in a way they are similar, but they aren't."

"Yes, all of you are going to act, in reality this would be a C mission, but since I wanted to be with Hina-chan again I put it as B and under a name she would know," Haname said.

"Now, however, it has turned into a real high B mission or an A mission depending on the circumstances. It turns out from information I just got that a demon has taken over with its container, and is now rampaging, the container, has been destroyed from the blow so the demon was set free."

"What happened?" asked Kiba.

"The idiots who sealed the demon in the boy made the seal very weak and brittle. After years of torment from the villagers and the demon inside him is most likely what made him break."

"Enough with the depressing stuff, I have a video of one of the shows you will help me with, oh and it's the one with Hina-chan and team 7," Now Sasuke remembered that, she was the girl.

"Nemo Hinata," He asked, smiling she said, "Ah I was hoping you wouldn't remember." Her eyes were closed so he couldn't tell what she was really feeling, over the years she got a lot better at hiding her emotions. Asuma noticed and touched her hand, and watched the screen. He was amazed.


	10. Cookie

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy, let see the Hinata pairing with be anyone who is voted for whether it is a friends or actual relationship is up to me and how many votes they get, I will do some in flashbacks too. Also I'm using KA in the story, I don't own KA Cirque Du Soleil does and I don't own Naruto either. So sad for me.

Well on with the story

Hinata and Haname practiced the routine over and over until they were back into their normal shape and form. Some were shocked at how they could do that, it required huge amounts of physical work.

"You guys are going to get parts to so don't worry about that," Haname said with an evil smile. Everyone looked at each other and gulped.

They started with stretches, soon they new they weren't as simple as they were made out to be. They had to do many different types, even with partners to do so. At the end of the stretching they were a little sore.

"Don't tell me that's all the leaf ninjas got?" Haname asked spurring the two teams to go on further. She made them run and do different exercises. Hinata's team was sort of used to the pace and the exercises but that was because Hinata was there sensei. Asuma worked hard, some sweat was going down his face. Shima and he made a bet and they started seeing who could do something the longest or the farthest. Shima won on seeing who could stand on their hands the longest. Asuma one on who could hold a certain stretch the longest though, the toughest one two. They couldn't get any of the guys to do the splits though, they wouldn't even try. They watched as Haname-hime went through even rougher drills with Hinata.

"Haname-chan how many shows are we doing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know four or five is my guess," Hinata nodded, everyone else had wide eyes.

The group stopped practicing to see a dance that Hinata had to do for their first show; it included two batons, flutes, and a wheel of some sort. She twirled and danced with the batons. The whole time it seemed second nature. Asuma smiled at his Onee-chan.

Asuma worked hard when they got to the actual stage and they saw what they were really going to do, both genin teams gulped. Hinata made sure she trained all of them, for she did most of the parts. She showed them the whole techniques and did it with out chakra at all that was the whole point of the show. Asuma had a tough time because he kept wanting to use chakra to stop his falls, plus the fact of the ground and such. From the audience's prospective you couldn't see the bottom of area since the stage kept moving. He couldn't think of falling just doing it right. Then they practiced working on ropes and shooting fake arrows, they had to make it look real.

"Haname-chan where did you get these misfits?" a man asked.

"You remember Nemo-chan," she pointed to Hinata, "These are people from her home village, they are going to help since were understaffed right now." The man introduced himself and Asuma had to stop himself from glairing at the man. Haname put her hand on his shoulder.

"This person right here is Nemo-chan's son," Asuma looked shocked and looked at her his heart felt like it was breaking, Haname saw his gaze of shock but not hurt, "Oops sorry this is her little brother, she is his mother-in-law so I immediately thought that they were on mother-son relationship now." Haname said and saw Hinata's look at Asuma.

"Hikaru can you come here to help me I need to show you some things for the aerobatic tricks," Hinata called him over. He left and had his emotionless mask on, the one he's seen Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and even his mother. Mostly Hinata, when she didn't want anyone to see what she was thinking she would put it on and it worked, she was even wearing it now.

To say Asuma was scared would be wrong, he was so terrified. How his nee-chan could do it so easily with a sense of flying was a mystery to him.

"Hikaru come on you must try," she said.

"Your not making anyone else try," he shot back. Hinata laughed.

"Yes but your like a cat and you'll land on your feet if you fall," that was another reason why he was scared, no net.

"Plus I'll catch you," she whispered behind him, when did she, he thought.

"Hikaru you being a chicken," Shima asked.

"Urusai Shiro!"

"Nemo-san so you have a son now days do you know who you are?"

"Yep but I'm not gonna tell you Hamatsu-san,"

"That's mean Nemo-san," she stuck out her tongue at Hamatsu and swung to the next bar. She beckoned for Asuma to come with her and he closed his eyes and swung. He felt an arm clasp his and instinctively his clasped and he looked up. Smiling Hinata was looking down at him, she mouthed the word 'Perfect' to him; he smiled back.

"Nemo-chan we need to practice the song," Haname-hime said. Hinata nodded and flipped Asuma back to his side, or the other pole. She jumped down and he just remembered that they had safety cables on them. He felt like an idiot and jumped down. He and the other gennin were going to be in the final act were the stage was completely erect. This show KA or something like that must have taken ages to design.

He practiced day and night and it didn't help that some of the girls from the show were watching all of the male gennin. You think they'd be interested in older guys, he thought when in fact they just liked wondering how much they must train, they knew Nemo and Haname were protective of their friends. Asuma practiced hitting the training log over and over when he heard a voice do a fake cough. He turned and saw his sensei Sasuke.

"You're going to only hurt yourself if you keep training like that," he finally noticed his bloody knuckles.

"Didn't you train like this to sensei," Sasuke nodded

"I didn't train until my knuckles were broken and only a few more hits would leave it to where all of the skin on my knuckles would be gone, see Hinata," He left saying his little advice. When Sasuke left he finally noticed the pain on his knuckles and almost saw the bone. Nee-chan is going to kill me, he thought. So he started on his kicks, but he kept in mind what he was doing instead of just thinking of other things. The real reason why his knuckles were like that was from the new training.

When Hinata saw what happened he expected a scolding but it wasn't anything like that, instead she just laughed. He looked up at his laughing sister and cocked his head to the side. She explained that she did the same thing too on her first day. The bars were hard to get a hold of and he kept nicking his knuckles on it and the hidden net would catch him. It was a very clever trap, Shikamaru would've been proud of them. Hinata then handed him a cookie. He smiled and ate it.

He went to bed late and woke up early to practice and gain more injuries on his now never ending list, each of which Hinata had to heal, and then she decided to teach the gennin some healing jutsu that would help them. She made sure everyone of them got it and she even taught Kiba and Sasuke, amazingly. Sasuke, because of his Sharingan, learned it the fastest, and Kiba thought he cheated. Luckily because of that Hinata didn't have to waist all of her chakra on trivial things, well Asuma never kept anything trivial.


	11. Listen Up

A/N: I don't own anything except the OCs and some of the plot line if I use Naruto plotline then you know its not mine k

"Alright time to practice the last act for that night, for which Nemo-chan will be singing and I will be doing acrobatic tricks got it!" Haname said, and boy she was scary. Hinata got ready, her and the band stood on the revolving stage and so did Haname. People all got into there places.

Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

Hinata closed her eyes as the music played and then sang  
We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around.  
No borderlines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile.

Haname started to dance at the beginning and now was doing things, tricks and such with all these props. Haname and Hinata were true people who lived this life, but one question popped into Asuma's head, when did Nee-chan do this?

While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away.  
Our time has run out, our future has died,  
There's no more escape.

Haname danced on a tight rope and flipped on the bars. She even did one thing from the wheel of death all in this short amount of time, well it seemed like it. She started dancing with her partner and Asuma now saw why everyone called Haname the sun lily. She danced as if her life depended on it. Then Asuma realized her life did depend on her dancing, like his and the others depended on being good ninjas, for more then the reason they would die. This was her life.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by,  
We are forsaken,  
We're the last of our kind.

There was also the fact that someone found out that Haname was a princess and she might get killed by some psychotic moron. He didn't think much of it thought. She loved to act, to do this crazy thing of all stunts that follow a plot or not, as he saw an old one and didn't know what the heck was going on. He knew she was smart or she wouldn't be able to tell him how everything worked, and he could tell she didn't memorize it.

The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind.  
We tried to hide what we feared inside.  
Today is the end of tomorrow.

He saw himself as well practicing over and over, younger till now. He would always practice to hard, sometimes he wouldn't be able to move and skip training the next day because he couldn't move without pain. He thought about the training he would have had to do if he was to just to do this. It would take a lot. I'm doing a lot right now just to get it and I'm a ninja, well a new ninja but still, he thought.

As the sea started rising,  
The land that we conquered just washed away.  
Although we all have tried to turn back the tide,  
It was all in vain.

He saw all the training all his team had to put it, he wasn't the only one, everyone was banged up, well not the older ninja, but some of the others were. He saw how much practice they all had put in. Even the actors and actresses they all put in so much time and effort into their work. He couldn't believe them. If they messed up they pulled on their cable and did it again three more times and each of those had to be perfect. Hinata did that as well he saw but she didn't pull on the cord she put chakra in her legs and jumped up.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.  
Life will pass us by, we are forsaken,  
Only ruins stay behind.

They knew she was a ninja because she helped them travel around, it was a traveling group, and she helped some of the others with kekkei genkai to protect the traveling group. He didn't no so many people would be attacked by small bandits. He even helped take some down during the last two days, some even tried taking his horse, that was a stupid mistake. The horses were born fighters and would attack if they were approached by people with evil intent. Akamaru kept his guard up for any new scents through out the camp.

Now the day has come.  
We are forsaken this time.

He had a feeling that everyone would be fine and they all had strong mentalities so if something happened they would be able to handle it. He saw Haname now going around by a ribbon dancing in the air. She did so many tricks he wondered, when did she and Hinata get any time to sleep with all the practicing they do? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Hinata hadn't been getting a lot of sleep these days. She looked fine but she was tired physically. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her like that. It was probably because she was good at hiding emotions and such, she didn't want to worry him.

Now the day has come,  
We are forsaken,  
There's no time anymore.

He was worried for her and he didn't want it to show so he hid it. He would talk to her later. _"Asuma-chan you're growing up to fast,"_ he remembered hearing Hinata say that to him once when he was falling asleep. He closed his eyes and remembered the memory, it was a year after his mother died. She was smiling at him. He continued to watch everyone fight and have fun and looking at all these things they were doing.

Now the day has come.  
The day has come.  
The day has come.

Hinata ended her song and smiled at the crowd of her friends. Haname ended her dance and landed next to Hinata and smiled.

"Just like old times huh?" Haname asked. Hinata nodded smiling. Asuma and the other genin came running up and hugged her. Smiling she hugged them all back.

"I've never seen Nemo-chan smile like that unless she was with Siren or Tori," said a man. Who are they? I'll have to ask Hinata-nee-chan about Siren and Tori, he thought.


	12. Tori and Siren!

"Siren-chan, Tori-chan, where did you hear those names?" asked Hinata. Asuma quickly told Hinata where he heard it and how. Hinata laughed and told him the story.

"You remember when I was gone for a while when you were about two or three," Asuma nodded, he had a good memory, "Well I had a mission to our ally the light village, Hikarigakure, and those two were my teammates there and here in Konoha, Siren is Yuki, who is in Suna now, and Tori is Sora who is married and living in Konoha, you should be meeting them soon as well," Hinata said. Kiba in the room perked up when he heard Sora.

"Sora's coming," Hinata giggled at her friend's antics and nodded, he then ran outside extremely happy.

"Nee-chan why is he so happy," Asuma asked.

"Sora-chan is his wife," with that everyone who was listening (both genin teams) screamed and fell in. A bet was made, saying that Kiba and Hinata would get together; Hinata had to explain that the two had tried it once, and it didn't work out between them, they were too much like siblings for that, in fact the genin team 8 of her day was like siblings. She was also like that with her Hikari team, and in the end team 8 was the Hikari team and her old team rolled into one. She smiled at her love sick friend, he was excited, so excited he didn't know when they were coming, just that they were.

Late that evening Hinata was on guard duty with Sasuke. They watched over a place and heard a noise. Hinata pulled a chakra string sending an alarm to Kiba and the genin teams. They all ran towards the group and went to the direction they spotted the noise. Shino, Sakura, and Lee were fighting Oto-nin and they were out numbered. Shino was flung back towards them, and Hinata was worried doing a quick healing spell, she glared at the oto-nins, Sakura and Lee were pushed back as well.

"Let's beat 'em," Kiba said with a growl in his voice.

"Team eight styles," Hinata agreed, Shino got up nodding to their plan. Kiba and Akamaru ran quickly and silently, just like a wolf-dog. They attacked and Shino regained himself before attacking. Hinata hit some with a genjutsu it was an angel with accusing eyes, the angel pulled out a scythe and went towards the people.

"Oh look she used the genjutsu we made up Hime-sama,"

"I still don't know why you're pissed off at me Yuki-chan," soon through the team work of team eight all the oto-nins were dead in five minuets. They then heard clapping.

"Bravo…bravo, I knew you could take care of those Oto-nin," a familiar voice said.

"Yuki-chan," Hinata said smiling up at her two friends. Asuma got a good look; one had silver hair and blue eyes while the other had brown hair and green eyes. Both smiled at Hinata, and the silver haired girl looked directly at Asuma.

"Ne, Hina-chan is this the one you told me about, your brother, the person your godmother to?" Hinata said yes. He got a good look at the girl, she had a warm gaze but it still had hidden ice in her stare.

"Sarutobi Asuma correct?" the silver hair girl asked. Asuma was shocked and nodded. Smiling the girl said, "I'm Yuki nice to meet you."

That morning the two "Siren" and "Tori" were welcomed among the acting troupe quickly, it turns out all of them had worked together before. Kiba grabbed his wife and kissed her passionately, it turns out she was in Hikari with Yuki doing some treaty agreements, and it was their home village. Yuki wanted to get away from Suna for awhile for undisclosed reasons. She was surrounded by wolves and other animals all the time.

"Oh Nemo-chan you haven't been summoning or even using your summons lately," Yuki said. Hinata completely forgot about them and Yuki undid the summoning and leopard jumped out of a rift of time or space. The main leopard, a snow leopard, was named Akira. Akira nodded at Asuma and he felt a little weird, he never even knew Hinata-nee-chan had a summoning. The leopards greeted him enthusiastically. Hinata was sort of sheepish of the attention, Akira was a little pissed that he and his family were locked up for that long of time. The wolves were like that as well, but with Yuki. Both girls smiled and Yuki asked Hinata if she could make a pact with Asuma.

"Well how about it Asuma-chan?" Hinata asked. He was being asked if he wanted a summoning contract that would show which animal he was connected with the most.

"It will be a little painful, like a pinch, but that's about it," said Yuki with a smile, he agreed, reluctantly, he really wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't. Yuki smiled and jumped, saying how fun it was going to be, some how he doubted that. That whole day they watched old shows and practices, and saw "fountains" which was the cast (small) spitting on each other, after drinking some from a pitcher, and it was really comical. 

They needed a break for tomorrow was the show. They were also, supposedly, getting some special guests. Yuki and Sora would also be participating in the two other plays that they were putting on. Asuma didn't know that they played two or three shows a night, so he was shocked to say the least. He was working on that one for a few days now. He was actually excited to do the show and was ready. He still wasn't used to seeing wolves and other animals running around though. The weirdest he thought he saw was a duck billed platypus. He smiled though; the strange things were becoming less and less strange. He was able to do a lot of acrobatic tricks now, more then he thought was possible. Hinata, Yuki, Sora, and surprisingly Sasuke (it was an earlier mission for him as well) trained them with all they needed to know and more. Haname-hime had to work practicing all of her moves since she was in all three shows along with Hinata. Kiba was in another show with his wife Sora. Sora, Asuma recently found out, was the princess to the Ice country which had Hikari in it. A pun made by her great grandfather. Asuma was very interested in the past of his Nee-san especially since she had so much hidden. Kiba married to one of her best friends, who is a princess; her other friend was in Suna for who knows what reason. Yuki seemed happy but also a little mad for what ever reason.

That night was the time for his pact, or something like that. He was in a formal Hakama and Hinata in a Kimono; her friends were in a formal dress from their country. Yuki walked around the grass marking the ground with a special mixture that would disappear once it was done. The moon seemed to glisten on all three. He sat with the alpha male of Yuki's wolves, Fuyu was his name. The wolf talked to him, which he thought was weird because normally animals don't talk, but then again these were summons. Yuki then stood in the middle and closed her eyes and made tons of hand signs, he only caught a few, bird, tiger, snake, and then saw some that he couldn't catch any more until she would slow down, and some he thought she made up. Her eyes opened and he saw they were glazed over, dull no life in them, he took a step back, but Fuyu was there. Sora grabbed a hold of his shoulder and smiled assuring him that she was ok. Her eyes closed, and she opened them and smiled.

"Two more to go," She then proceeded to the second bucket and started spreading them in the same fashion that she did last time.

"She has to do it this way, your so young, so it's going to go deep in your soul to find your animal," Sora said.

"What does being young have to do with it?" he asked.

"Your unsure, she had to do this with each of us but she wants to make sure your not going to get hurt, it hurt me and Hinata just as a pinch or a regular punch, but we were scared and it made it hurt more, so she's making sure every things perfect so you don't get hurt more then just a pinch or a pin pricking your finger." Asuma looked at Yuki seeing her eyes take in were every thing landed and adding more the spot if she didn't like it. She did the hand signs again and while she was going on her eyes had the glazed over look. This happened one more time until she finally smiled and said.

"We'll no have to wait for the first ray of the morning light, which will be in about an hour or two." What did I get myself into, was all he thought


	13. SLOTH?

Asuma looked at the young woman that now looked so much older. She was still smiling no matter how tired she was. Looking around she gave a rather loud yawn; soon that was passed around to everyone. Who ever said yawns weren't contagious was dead wrong. Yuki even passed it to herself. She sat down on the grass, and they started to talk.

"Miss Yuki?" Asuma asked.

"Don't need to be so formal Asuma-chan," he grimaced from the -chan. Yuki seemed to notice and smiled.

"Hinata-chan has told us so much about you that Sora and I feel as if we practically know you, oh which reminds me. Hina why have we never seen Asuma-chan before?"

"You were gone when he was there and visa versa," she said playing with a leopard cub, "besides you were mostly in Suna."

"But you still think Sora would have seen him, in fact I'm positive, her husband is his sensei,"

"We didn't even know Kiba-sensei was married," Asuma stated which got an 'oohh' from Yuki. Yuki's childish and silly; he was thinking unknowingly smiling as well.

"Kawaii" Yuki yelled scooping up Asuma in a hug. He was then scared thinking, what is going on?

"Yuki you're going to kill the poor boy," Sora said. Yuki let go saying sorry and then hugged him again. Her wolf Fuyu (the alpha-male) had to pull her off; then the two started to wrestle. He shook his head and decided to practice, but Hinata stopped him telling him if he did he would be so tired after the technique to move. Akira walked over, and Asuma backed up. He didn't know what to do. Akira jumped and landed behind him, getting ready to pounce, but then just laid down and took a nap. A wolf, a big wolf, not as big as Fuyu, he was a pup of one or two, but was till pretty big came over to him.

"Hi I'm Haru, would you like to play?" he asked. The wolf pup wasn't like Fuyu, an Artic Wolf, but was a Grey Wolf. Asuma nodded as the pup jumped up and down.

"What would you like to play?" he asked Haru. The pup sat and quirked his head to the side his ears flopped in a thinking sort of way. Then the pup started jumping around again yelling 'Hide and seek.' Haru then ran off to hide. Asuma walked slowly to hear breathing or anything of the young wolf. Wolves were stealthy creatures, but they were also timid, that's why he assumed that some of the pack didn't come out. However they knew everyone but him so why would they be afraid of one human, and this pup wasn't. As he was looking he felt a pressure on his back and he was falling forward. He fell and pushed with his arms, as he was taught over and over. He then saw a real small wolf pup jumping on him; he was only a few weeks old. Haru was standing where Asuma was standing. The pup was yipping playfully and he thought he heard. "That was fun. That was fun. Let's do it again. Again!"

"This is my little brother Arashi," Haru said giving a wolfish smile. He then pulled the pup off of the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"Awe but I was having fun," Arashi said with a pout; then other wolves from the pack started coming out as well as more leopards and even tigers. Asuma was shocked to say the least, he didn't know that many would get along, let alone co-exist with each other. Yuki was still wrestling with Fuyu and wolves watched and cheering them on in their own wolfish ways. Sora was petting her tiger's head, and Hinata was petting a leopard cub.

Yuki suddenly got up and pushed him in the middle of the marking again. She made the hand signs once more her eyes not having the dead look but a live one, a small flare of red in the normal blue eyes. A light shot up from the ground directly where he was standing. The just a pinch must have been different for her then it was him. Then he realized it was just the shock doing this. Hinata looked worried and Sora was turned away. He looked over to Yuki who was now sweating. The light dimmed and a sloth popped out then disappeared. She did even more hand signs; the sun was just about to be fully risen; she had to finish before then. The flare came back more intensely the first time. He let out a yell. The flare was a hot cold, it was so burning hot that it became cold as ice. Yuki ran towards him, he watched as chains appeared from the ground and surrounded Yuki, tightening causing herself to scream.

"YUKI!" yelled Hinata and Sora, however they couldn't move nor tear their eyes from Asuma who was in the blinding white light. To Asuma the once burning flare became into a comfortable temperature. Fe then looked down and saw his feet weren't touching the ground. Yuki was smiling and whispered, "Success." The chains that had surrounded her disappeared and she fell to the ground. Then a loud pop came and in front of Asuma were two animals instead of one. His families' Monkey was one but the other was just for him, he knew it, however he couldn't see. Loud stamping noises like hooves hitting the ground, Asuma looked to the side.

"The whole horse family dang Asuma-chan you're a special one," panted Yuki smiling.

"Yuki-san you didn't summon me," the horse said, how the horse talked wasn't by him moving his lips but it was done by his whole body.

"A contract has been made, you are like this boy's spirit the most, Asuma meet Kouga and visa versa." The horse seemed displeased. Asuma quickly noted that he was shorter then a stallion, so was a gelding, but was big enough to be confused as one and also had the same personality.

"I will only accept him as my owner on one condition Yuki-san," Kouga said.

"Depends on what it is," she said with a glare matching the intensity of Kouga's.

"He will have to ride me and stay on," Yuki looked at Hinata who nodded. Asuma was confused.

"Asuma-chan do you accept his challenge," Asuma nodded to the question determination appearing on his face.

"Hai!"


	14. Run Run Run as Fast As You Can

Yuki sighed but smiled. When she opened her eyes they were wet or glistened, and he swore he heard her say, thank goodness.

"So will he be able to ride a saddle or bareback," the horse grunted the reply to Hinata's question, "He will ride bare back."

"Hey you dumb horse he helped Hina-Chan save some of your herd!" Yuki yelled.

"And I thank them for that, but this test is to see if he can handle being with my herd, just like you and the other's you have chosen have to protect their animals he will have to do the same to mine," Kouga said.

"Yeah and you hurt him Kouga I will destroy that precious herd of yours," Yuki's eyes flashed red for a second. Asuma stepped back feeling the strangling killer intent.

"Yuki-chan your going to suffocate the poor boy," Sora joked suddenly the killer intent was gone as quickly as it appeared before and Asuma still couldn't breath, but that was mainly Yuki now hugging him and saying "how cute"

"Yuki-chan you really are going to choke him now," Hinata laughed, Yuki let go and smiled. Asuma smiled back, these were some of his Nee-chan's best friends and he could tell why. To his view their group would stay together no matter what, even with them marrying and Shino being his hermit self, or at least that was what Yuki said when she asked about him.

"Yuki-chan, Shino-kun got married," Hinata laughed and that made Yuki's jaw drop.

"Asuma-chan…Asuma-chan, wake up," Asuma shook his head Sora was looking at him a little worried, "You dazed off for a second…Come on it's time for your challenge." She spat on the word challenge, she didn't think of it that was Asuma thought. I'll do this and make it, Asuma thought walking to the tall horse. For a second he wondered how he was going to get up then he thought, screw it, and placed his hand on the gelding's back and pulled himself up.

"I'm impressed," the horse snorted, Asuma rolled his eyes; he was going to have to get used to Kouga's annoying sarcasm.

Asuma got his grip and almost slipped, bareback was tricky apparently. He suddenly was thrust back and it took a lot of his strength to put himself in a different position. He pushed himself to where his torso was almost touching the gelding's back. Thus making them sleeker and Kouga ran faster. Instead of the tense fear that was there in the beginning, the fear of falling off and such, now was an exhilarating thrill running through Asuma. The wind was surrounding him and moving past him fluidly. He held on, but not as tight as before. He even brought up his body into a normal position then the "sort of" riding jockey position. Even Kouga, once in his stoic wanting to win position, was now in a relaxed, enjoying the moment run. Asuma didn't notice that a saddle came on Kouga's back, and he also changed a little or a lot depending on how one looks at it, once a blue roan was now a chestnut. They were quickly out of the wood that they were camping at and running through a plain. Asuma lowered himself so that Kouga could go faster. The horse noticed more of a slack and went faster. Freedom is what was felt. Asuma held on enjoying the freedom that was given to him.

Suddenly Kouga slowed down and they were at a cliff. Under them was a beach, a path went down toward it.

"We are here," Kouga said indifferently.

"Where is here," Asuma asked looking at the raging water of the ocean, he could tell he wasn't anywhere near his Nee-chan and the others.

"Here is the place where you will take your real challenge," Kouga said impassively.

"Wait, if I remember correctly, the one that is summoned is one that is like your personality, you however are nothing like me," Asuma stated, the horse gave a smile, as well as a horse could really. Asuma smirked, knowing that it was true, seeing the horse contemplate it as well.

A noise hit Asuma's trained ears. A whinny or something like that. He turned to see some colts on the out side of the herd of horses. The mother's all looking after their young. The father's were walking over to Kouga. Kouga is the leader apparently, he thought. One horse came over and he noticed it was the horse he rode, Hinata's and the others came to.

"I wondered where you guys went to," Asuma smiled and laughed. The horse he rode but his head into Asuma's shoulder. Asuma pet his head.

"Nice to see you again," Asuma laughed.

"Mhmm Nice to see you too," Asuma was a little startled at the horse talking back to him. Then, slowly but surely; the rest of the herd came to him and he got to know a lot of them, and got to meet all of them. A young colt walked over.

"Kouga-nii-san, is he taking the test?" Kouga nodded to the young colt's question, the colt looked over to Asuma and wished him luck. Asuma nodded and agreed, the colt jumped happily and then ran off.

Asuma was told to get back on Kouga, so he did. Kouga reared and Asuma held on. When Kouga got back to the ground all the other horses reared and whinnied. Kouga ran off at full speed and Asuma got into position, letting the wind take him away. Sometimes Kouga bucked, but it was light and Asuma stayed on. I will make it past this test, he thought. Kouga was still running and Asuma saw something ahead. Dang, he thought, Kouga won't stop. He forced his left leg into Kouga's side and turned Kouga's head to make him turn. It worked. He then lightly kicked Kouga's side to stop and Kouga did, they both saw a trap. Kouga shook his head as if he was sighing.

"Congratulations,"

"What?" Asuma was a little confused.

"You passed, I will allow you to summon my herd," Kouga said and the mystical bridal appeared.

"I will now take you back to Yuki and the others, if I keep you longer Yuki'll probably throw a fit," Kouga said. Asuma got on and looked at the horse and understood, Yuki seemed like she would be a person you would not want to piss off.

Kouga ran and when he got back he saw Yuki jump up and down. Hinata sighed. Then all of a sudden Yuki stopped jumping and gasped.

"Uso," she whispered. She jumped to the tree cover. She was going to jump to another tree. As soon as her foot left the tree sand shot up from the ground and snaked around her. She quickly grabbed a kunai and slashed through the sand. She jumped and the sand caught her again.

"Sand?" Asuma asked looking at his sensei.

"She didn't tell him?" the three jounin asked Sora, Sora sighed. The sand wrapped around her and she struggled.

"Dang it Gaara! Let me go!" he heard her yell. Soon rising from the sand was a red headed guy around the jounins' age.

"Kazekage-sama," Asuma said his eyes widening.


End file.
